A Meeting with the Past
by RockinRooster
Summary: Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bus stopped suddenly and everything seemed to jerk forward. It had stopped in the bus station. The doors opened with a whoosh and a cold breeze. People began to amble out. Men with tattoos and piercings. Old Women cradling their purses. Everyone different and strange in their own way. But all seeming to look like they belong. The last person to step out stopped for a few seconds before moving on. Looking around her, at the surroundings. The polluted streets, to deep darkness of the sky above, she was never a day person, more the night hawk. Snapping back into reality she scoffed quietly before moving on to the bus station exit. Soon the bus station was empty. No buses. No bus users. Just and eerie presence. In the shadows something lurked. Something not human, something surreal. One of the many things that goes bump in the night.

The young woman slowly strolled down the street, of an unknown name on the bad part of town, swaying her hips slightly. She was oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. The figure slowly came closer behind this woman, smirking and laughing softly to himself. He was of medium frame, fairly good looking, nothing special about him. Well, except maybe one thing. Both man and woman began to walk past a small narrow alley. Man, now kinda scary, shoved the women into it, throwing her to the floor amongst the rubbish. He followed her in, and showed his true form, which usually sent people screaming in terror. But not this time. The woman slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off, not bothering to care about this man and his appearance. Still brushing herself off she looked up at the man, if you could call him that, and frowned. "Look what you did, do you know how long it takes to get garbage out of silk?" said mystery woman with an air of, mystery to him. "Well, I think you look mighty biteable either way sweet thing," grinned the man in reply. His Southern accent was irritating and obviously fake, or this 'thing' came from Mars. "Well, I'll have to do something about that…" smiled the blonde woman. And with that she sent her first punch flying into his jaw and at the same time, proceeded to knee him in his special area. This obviously, sent him howling in pain, crouching on the floor. The woman sashayed over to where he was groaning in pain and lifted him up by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him hard against the wall. She moved her head forward to his face, close enough to touch and almost snarled at him, "How do you like me now?" Suddenly she shoved a small pointy wooden implement in to his heart, as if it were nothing. And turned and began to walk away, before looking back one last time. To see this 'man' disappear, leaving a piles of dust scattered on the ground. Smiling, the woman said, to no one in particular, "I love it when they do that."

The buzzer went for the door and Hank put down the book he was reading on the side table next to the sofa he was sitting on. He then strode over to the door, quietly looking through the peep hole. He knew what was in this city… to an extent, and never could be too careful. Hank smiled and slid his hand on to the door handle and swung the door open wide. There was a young blonde woman standing in the doorway. She waved her hand slightly, looking slightly embarrassed. "Hey dad…" she smiled, looking nervous. "Honey…" Hank replied back, matching her smile with his own. He stretched out his arms and pulled her in to a hug, wrapping his arms around her. The young woman inhaled through her nose and breathed out, "You still smell like my dad." Hank released his daughter and looked at her for a few moments before asking, "Why don't you come on in?"

A little while later, Hank and his daughter were eating food at the kitchen table, talking every now and then. "When did you learn to cook this good, actually when did you learn to cook at all?" daughter laughed. "Ahh, the wonders of bachelorhood, the secret teacher," he replied, his daughter gave him a look. "Well, a guys got to eat." They both laughed. "How is the young one?" Hank asked, daring to move on to an uneasy subject. "She's fine," his eldest smiled not looking up. "I'm sorry she couldn't come." "Couldn't, or wouldn't?" inquired Hank with interest. His daughter hesitated and began to stutter over her words, trying not to hurt her father's feelings. "Well…err…you see, she still at that stage when she thinks how could you ever even like anyone but mom…" She took a deep breathe after her confession. Her father just looked at her; you could see the seriousness in his face. "I've done things in the past I'm not proud of, almost ashamed of," Hank pushed his plate away. "Not being there when you needed me, but I'm so sorry. All I want now is to get to know my girls again." The subject of his attentions squirmed and leapt out of her seat, grabbing the plates and practically running to the kitchen in her haste. Hank slowly got up. "Honey?" he called walking slowly towards the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame, watching his daughter violently was dishes. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I'm fine," she replied staring at the washing as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Buffy…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dad…" Buffy looked at him, silently begging him to move swiftly of this subject.

Hank threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine, I was just acting like a father for once."

Buffy slowly walked up to him and whispered, "Too little, too late."

Hank let his mouth hang open. And with that Buffy, almost sprinted to the front door and grabbed her stuff by the door. She turned around.

"Bye Dad." And then she disappeared out of the door. Hank was lost for words. He looked around his apartment, his empty lonely apartment, looking all lonely and empty.

Buffy slowly walked down the litter strewn street mumbling incoherently to herself. Her bag seemed to get heavier and heavier with every step she took. Ho could she be so stupid, stupid enough to make things worse with her father. Her thoughts carried on like this as she slowly walked down the street. Unknown of where she was going Buffy just began to wander, thinking, walking into the darkness of night.

She had been walking some time when her thoughts were disturbed by a loud pitched scream. Buffy looked around frantically for the owner of that voice, her eyes settling on an alley just a stones throw away. You could almost smell the blood, the stench was horrific. Buffy quickly ran to the alley entrance glanced in briefly before screwing up here face in disgust. She looked around the street and spotted a young man (looking old) huddled in a corner with a blanket around him.

She jogged over to him and dropped her bag in front of him. She bent down, unzipped the bag and pulled out a rather large pointy axe. It was a miracle that I fitted in there. The man looked at her with fear burning in his eyes. Buffy smiled slightly, "Don't worry." She began to quickly strap the axe to her back, and then she pulled out a crossbow and put it on the floor. Buffy zipped up the bag and pushed it towards the man. "Look after that," she said with complete and utter seriousness. Buffy sprang of the floor and sprinted to the alley wielding her crossbow.

She stood at the mouth of the alley. Buffy smirked slightly, "The demon thang, such a cliché. Big claws, sharp teeth and big hairy scales…" The demon looked at her and promptly sent out a spurt of orangey yellowy fire from its mouth. Buffy's smirk disappeared, "And you breathe fire, oh sh…" Another spurt of fire appeared and Buffy dove out of the way. Getting to her feet, Buffy lifted her crossbow and released an arrow at the demon. It had no affect, he, it, just ripped the arrow out of its chest. "Crap…" said Buffy as she chucked away the crossbow. She slowly slipped of the Axe from her back. "Plan B," she sighed and held her axe in an attack stance.

Buffy continued to fight and fight the Demon. Hacking at it with the axe, getting various cuts and bruises. The Demon bared its teeth. Looked like It was grinning is some sort a creepy way. Buffy gave it her best right hook, only to find a shoot of pain going through her fist. "Ahh…" cried Buffy pulling her hand back to her chest, only to be smacked against the wall. She stumbled up again. This Demon was strong, and it smelt funny. Her bruises and injuries were starting to take their toll on Buffy. She was burnt and battered, but still she fought on as she always had. And always will. Yet again Buffy stood in attack stance poised with her Axe. Taking a deep breathe she sprang forward smacking the scary Beastie across the chest with the butt of this killing implement. She quickly retracted her arm. But she wasn't quick enough and the axe was tugged out of her small grasping hands. Buffy could just stand surprised. There was a crack and the Demon had snapped the Axe in half and chucked both halves to the side. The Demon snarled even more angrily and using its razor sharp claws it flung Buffy aside. She slammed into the wall, groaning in the process. She looked down at her stomach and the remnants of her top covering it. There were 3 long gashes striped across her. Her t-shirt slowly began to absorb the blood spilling out of her cuts. She touched her injuries gingerly and looked at the blood on her fingers. Glistening in the moon light. Then everything seemed to go silent and Buffy was caught in her own little world just staring at her hands. The Demon crawled closer ready for the finishing blow.

"Buffy?" Came a voice Buffy vaguely recognised. Then it was louder, "BUFFY!"

With that, Buffy looked up, brought back down to earth with a thud. She looked around frantically to see who it was.

Dun Dun Duuunnnnn. Who will it be?


End file.
